custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chirox
Chirox was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, known for presiding over the island of Visorak and creating the Visorak species. History Early Life Chirox was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Chirox was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe. Coming to specialize in the field and boasting the most impressive output of Rahi, Chirox continuously endeavored to outshine Mutran, one of his contemporaries. In these early years of his life, Chirox was responsible for a number of especially notable specimens, such as the Catapult Scorpion, Doom Viper and Lohrak. Despite the Brotherhood's intentions of sustaining the Matoran Universe with new breeds of Rahi, however, Chirox's creations were almost exclusively predatory and often disrupted the ecosystems they were placed into, which was contrary to their intended purpose. After the Matoran Civil War, Chirox was assigned to supervise an island in the Western Southern Island Chain by Makuta Miserix, the home of Keetongu's species. Still engrossed in the field of Rahi Creation, however, Chirox neglected the island and instead traveled to a small dome in the Western Matoran Universe, where he created the seven breeds of the Visorak species. Envisioning the Visorak forming an army to serve the Brotherhood, Chirox commanded his newly-spawned creations to ravage one of the local settlements, resulting in the near-destruction of the local species and prompting Tobduk to join the Order of Mata Nui. In order to cover up the experiment, Miserix reassigned Chirox to supervise the island while commissioning the creation of more Visorak. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Chirox was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Chirox offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Chirox's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Around this point, Chirox was also known to have been assigned his own Toa Hagah team to act as a protective detail while he worked to create more Visorak to expand the Brotherhood's Army. Following the Rebellion of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team, the remaining Toa Hagah groups were preemptively executed for the threat that they posed. Chirox was known to have eliminated several of his own Toa Hagah whilst using a good majority in his various mutagenic experiments. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Chirox would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, who had come to station himself on the island of Mata Nui. Primarily, however, he concerned himself with reinforcing the Visorak Horde and developing new weapons with which to advance the Brotherhood agenda. During this time, Chirox was known to have collaborated with Mutran to created the Shadow Leeches, a mutated form of Kraata capable of draining the light from a target. Weaponized by Makuta Tridax, the Shadow Leeches came to function as a type of projectile weapon used by Makuta, resulting in Chirox equipping himself with a Tridax Pod. Invasion of Karda Nui Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Chirox and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete in the Universe Core. Charged principally with opposing the Toa Nuva as they journeyed to the Codrex, Chirox accompanied Antroz, Vamprah, Bitil, Gorast, Krika, and Mutran to Karda Nui. Aware that Matoran of Light residing in the Universe Core were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. During this time, Krika, Gorast and Bitil ventured down to the depths of the Swamp of Secrets whilst Mutran began working on a Shadow Leech Factory in the skies of Karda Nui, allowing Chirox to concern himself primarily with subjugating the Av-Matoran populace by transforming them into Shadow Matoran. Blinded by Toa Matoro's use of the Kanohi Ignika, however, Chirox, Vamprah and Antroz were forced to rely upon the sight of their Shadow Matoran servants. Commissioning Kirop, the former Av-Matoran leader, as his mount, Chirox shared a psycho-visual bond with the Shadow Matoran. Despite this, however, Chirox was severely weakened by the encounter. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Chirox and Antroz came to revise their strategy, now accounting for the presence of the Toa. Despite their constant raids of the Matoran settlement, however, the Makuta soon had the location of the Shadow Leech Hive compromised after Kirop mistakenly led the Toa there. With Toa Kopaka defeating Mutran, Chirox was forced to come to the aid of his competitor, overwhelming the Toa with the combined might of Antroz and Vamprah, rendering them unconscious through a series of mental assaults. Holding the Av-Matoran captive alongside Vamprah, Chirox soon found his prisoners freed by Toa Pohatu, who used his Kakama Nuva to phase through the walls of the Shadow Leech Hive and escape with the Matoran. Reinstating Kirop as his mount, Chirox and his cohorts once again took to the skies, with Makuta Icarax arriving in the Universe Core to supersede command over the operation. During this battle, Chirox notably assaulted Pohatu with a Shadow Hand, creatively using it to pin him in place and wound his Av-Matoran companion, Photok. With the Kanohi Ignika conjuring itself a body and fighting alongside the Toa Nuva, however, Chirox witnessed Icarax endeavoring to destroy the mysterious new Toa and claim the mask for himself, thus evening the playing field. In his hubris, however, Icarax failed to take precautions and engaged Toa Ignika alone, allowing his opponent to use his Elemental Life Powers to undo his evolution. Reduced to a biomechanical form and sporting armor incapable of containing his organic form, Icarax beat a retreat once Toa Ignika moved to regroup with the Toa Nuva. With Icarax incapable of continuing the battle, Chirox and his fellow Makuta were forced to descend to the Swamp of Secrets, pursued by the Toa. .]] Reunited with Krika, Bitil and Gorast, Chirox and his cohorts were ultimately unable to prevent the Toa from entering the Codrex and instead busied himself bringing down the defensive force field. While Teridax had ordered his lieutenants to allow the Toa Nuva to complete their destiny by awakening Mata Nui, Icarax soon made clear his intentions to destroy the Toa and rebel against Teridax, believing that Mata Nui would destroy the Makuta for their rebellion if he awakened, convincing Krika to phase through the force field and deactivate it. Before Icarax could destroy the Codrex with his Gravity powers, however, he was halted by Vamprah, Mutran and Gorast, who remained committed to Teridax's scheme. Falling victim to a mental assault from Mutran, Icarax attempted to teleport inside the Codrex to face the Toa himself, only for Gorast to use her Kanohi Felnas to disrupt his Teleportation. Blasted by one of Vamprah's Shadow bolts, Icarax was teleported on a molecular level, distributing his atoms across the Universe Core and killing him in the process. With Krika similarly being dispatched by Gorast after developing a conscience and attempting to convince his fellow Makuta to abandon Teridax's scheme, Chirox stood witness to the deaths of both Makuta. Eventually emerging from the Codrex in flying battle vehicles, Pohatu and Lewa engaged the Makuta in an aerial assault. Venturing off in search of Takanuva, Bitil and Chirox managed to ambush the Toa of Light while he endeavored to restore the Shadow Matoran to their Av-Matoran states. With Gali convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core. Faced with the dawning realization that Teridax intended for the Energy Storms to purge the remaining Makuta lieutenants, Chirox deserted his post and attempted to flee the Universe Core, confident that escaping Karda Nui would earn him respect in the eyes of Teridax and legitimizing him as the worthiest lieutenant. With the intense electrical charge disrupting his Teleportation capabilities, however, Chirox was unable to escape the Energy Storm owing to his blindness and was swiftly incinerated. Abilities and Traits acting as his mount.]] As a Makuta, Chirox possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Of all living Makuta, Chirox was also the most capable in the use of the Shadow Hand. Tools and Masks For the majority of his life, Chirox wore a Kanohi Shelek, Great Mask of Silence, a Kanohi that enabled him to Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Chirox armed himself principally with his Hook Blades, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Forms Being a Makuta, Chirox had access to 42 Rahkshi powers, including shapeshifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Chirox. Appearances *''Besieged'' - Alternate Universe